


Isle Habits

by jasam09andforever



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Core Four (Disney: Descendants), Eating Disorders, Evie & Harry Hook friendship, Evie-centric (Disney), F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, Protective Harry Hook, Protective Mal (Disney), Smut, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasam09andforever/pseuds/jasam09andforever
Summary: Evie loves Mal. Evie likes Harry. Evie is dating Doug. Mal loves Evie. Mal loves Ben? Harry likes Evie. Harry loves Uma. Who even knows who Jay, Carlos, and Uma like?-----This story will be five parts. It will explore life before, during, and after all three movies.
Relationships: Evie/Harry Hook, Evie/Mal (Disney), minor Ben/Mal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Isle Habits

Evie’s first memory was when she was almost three years old. She could remember her mother grabbing her chin and turning her face, forcing her to look at her reflection in a shattered mirror. Evie had been crying because she fell and scraped up her knee.

“Look at that ugly face, little girl!” Mommy had shouted. “You’ll never get a prince if you look like that! Quit your whining and act like the royalty you are!” 

While it may seem harsh, that was actually one of Evie’s tamer memories. Her mother had been mentally ill all of Evie’s life, and probably before Evie was born too (that would explain why she suddenly wanted to cut out the heart of her thirteen year old stepdaughter). 

\-----

Evie was four when she started to notice that Mommy would have men come to their castle. She would always lock Evie up in her room first, and the little girl would run over to her window and sometimes catch a glimpse of different men walking up to their door. 

She knew better than to scream or cry to be let out. She would draw pictures or practice her makeup to distract herself. When Mommy unlocked the door, she would always have on a new piece of jewelry or would present her with a new dress. As she grew up, Evie started to notice the dull look in her mother’s eyes that became more and more obvious as time passed.

\-----

It wasn’t until she was five that Evie left the castle. She had clung to Mommy’s hand at the loud noises, and the woman had pinched her arm. 

“Act like a princess, girl! Hold your head up high and never let anyone see your emotions.” 

They walked all the way to a different castle. Evie had only ever seen her own home, and this one put it to shame. When they walked inside, she saw a woman with a long black cape and two horns coming out of her head. Like Mommy taught her, she held her head up high and pretended she wasn’t scared. 

The woman (who she would later learn was named Maleficent) told her to go upstairs so they could handle their grown up business. Evie looked at Mommy, who nodded in permission. 

Evie wandered up the stairs. She didn’t know where she was supposed to go. She went over to a door and turned the handle but it was locked. 

All of a sudden, she felt her body being slammed into the wall. She cried out in surprise. 

“Why are you here?” a girl’s voice demanded. 

“The lady told me to come up here.” Evie said. “You’re going to wrinkle my dress!” 

The girl let her go and Evie smoothed her dress out, then turned around to face her. She had purple hair and was the same size as her. What stood out the most was the bright green eyes staring into hers.

“What’s your name?” Evie asked. 

The girl laughed. “You think I would just tell my name to some stranger walking around my mother’s house?” 

“That would be the polite thing to do.” Evie stated. “My name is Genevieve, but I like it when people call me Evie.” 

The girl looked at her with a confused face. “Are you a princess or something?” 

Evie adjusted her tiara on top of her blue curls. “Yes.” 

“Hmmm.” The girl turned and walked down the hallway to an open door. Evie stood and watched her, until the girl turned around to face her. “Are you coming?” 

Evie figured she might as well see what the girl was doing. She had never met another child before. Maybe everyone acted like this. All she knew was that if Mommy saw her acting this way, she would be punished for being rude.

They sat down on the girl’s floor and she handed her a piece of paper. They started to draw pictures. Evie did most of the talking while the girl just commented every once and a while. 

“Genevieve!” she heard her mother call out. “Time to go, child!” 

Evie stood up, dusting off her dress. “Goodbye, I had fun playing with you.” 

The girl sat up in surprise. “You did?” Evie nodded with a smile. “My name is Mal, by the way.” 

“Goodbye, Mal.” Evie waved at her and then went to find Mommy before she got in trouble. 

\-----

Over the next couple of years, Evie and Mal continued to see each other. At first, it was only when their mothers were plotting together. That’s how they met Jay and Carlos, whose parents were also involved with their mothers. 

When they turned eight, they were finally allowed to go to school. Mal and Jay hated the idea, but Evie and Carlos had never been so excited. She couldn’t wait to show off her outfits and learn as much as she could. 

“I can’t believe there are going to be more people to talk to!” Evie had gushed. “I wonder if they’re going to like me.” 

Mal smiled. “Of course they will, Princess. And if they don’t, I’ll make them.” 

As soon as they walked into the building, Evie was overwhelmed. Their school, Dragon Hall, didn’t have that many students. Education wasn’t a huge priority on the Isle, and the four of them had been born four years after the Isle of the Lost was created, so there weren’t many kids who were older than them. 

Evie’s eyes immediately landed on a group of kids who were pushing around a little boy. Before she even had time to think about it, she marched over to them and stepped in the middle of the fight. 

“Get out of the way, you bitch.” The oldest boy in the group spat. He looked like he was maybe ten or eleven. 

“No. Leave him alone.” Evie stated simply. She held her head high, like a princess, and didn’t show her fear. 

“Who do you think you are?” he stepped closer to her. He was at least a foot taller. 

“You have no right to be mean to him.” Evie argued. She saw Mal, Jay, and Carlos come over to stand near her out of the corner of her eye. She could tell that Mal was angry from how red her face was getting. The younger boy that they had been bullying took their distraction as an opportunity and ran away.

“I know exactly how to handle this.” The boy turned around. “Hook, it’s time to prove yourself.” he grabbed the collar of a dark haired boy’s shirt. “Shut the little princess up.” 

Evie’s eyes landed on the boy standing in front of her. He had dark hair and bright blue eyes. He stared at her for a few seconds, then gave the older boy a bored look. “No.” 

“Junior, did he just tell you no?” one of the other boys questioned.

“Harry, just do it.” A blonde boy who looked closer to Evie’s age whispered. Based on their features, she would guess the three boys were all brothers. 

The biggest boy (Junior apparently) stepped closer to Harry. “Who the fuck are you?” 

Harry stomped on his foot, then swung an arm around to punch him. “I’m not your little bitch.” He shoved past the boys and walked away. 

Evie was surprised at all that had just happened. She felt an arm wrap around her arm and someone yanked her closer; she could tell without looking that it was Mal. 

“Walk.” Mal ordered, pushing her ahead of her. The four of them went the opposite direction, putting some distance between them and the three boys who were still standing in the hallway and yelling after Harry. As soon as they were out of sight, Mal turned to face her. “What were you thinking?” 

“They were going to hurt that boy.”

“That has nothing to do with us. They could have seriously hurt you, Princess. You can’t throw yourself into danger.” 

But Evie didn’t regret her choice. Later on, after one of her classes, she was walking to the designated meeting spot she had set up with her friends. She saw Harry standing off to the side and made a quick decision. 

“Why didn’t you hit me?” she blurted out. 

Harry looked at her and raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“You could have hurt me to impress those boys, but you didn’t. Why?”

He shrugged. “You’ve never done anything to hurt me.” 

Evie studied him for a moment, then stuck her hand out. “My name is Evie.” He didn’t speak, instead just staring at her hand. “You’re supposed to shake it.” 

Harry awkwardly grabbed her hand. “Harry.” 

“I think you’re brave for not letting them boss you around.” 

Harry cracked a small smile. “So are you. I’ve never seen someone dressed so girly throw herself into the middle of a fight before.” 

Evie tossed her hair over her shoulder. “I don’t like seeing people get hurt for no reason.”

“Evie!” she heard someone call out. She looked over and saw Carlos and offered him a wave, then turned back to Harry. “We’re going to the market. You could join us if you want.” 

He shook his head, causing Evie to pout. “I’ve got some stuff to take care of. Maybe someday, Blue.” 

Evie nodded. “See you around, Harry.” She ran over to catch up with Mal and the boys. 

\-----

Things changed as they grew up. Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos became a force to be reckoned with as they tried to fill their parents’ shoes. They were absolutely ruthless and didn’t let anyone stand in their way. 

Evie continued to talk with Harry. One day, Mother caught her talking to him in the market and had taken food away for two days in punishment for her being seen around a “filthy pirate”.

When they turned 12, it became time to pledge their loyalty to a crew. Everyone knew that you were only powerful if you had a group of people around you. While no one would refer to each other as friends, it was still good to have allies. 

Mal was obviously someone who stepped up to become a leader. Evie, Jay, and Carlos had immediately pledged their loyalty to her. Evie had been hopeful that Harry would do the same, but she wasn’t surprised to see that he instead chose Uma, the daughter of Ursula. Harry was a pirate and Uma was descended from a line of sea witches, so it made sense that they would work together. Choosing opposing crews created some distance between Evie and Harry, especially since Mal and Uma absolutely despised each other. 

Evie was sad to lose a friend, but she had something better that was filling the void. She had started to notice when she was ten that she always got a tingly, bubbly feeling when she was around Mal. The purple haired girl wasn’t big on physical contact or being affectionate, but she would always link her fingers with Evie’s. She told her she was pretty, she protected her anytime a situation went south, and they spent almost all of their time together. They had even kissed a couple times. 

“You’re my best friend.” Evie had whispered into the darkness one night as they sat on the docks, staring out at Auradon. They were in Maleficent’s territory and no one dared to challenge her daughter anyway, but Evie felt extra safe with Mal’s arm around her waist. 

“Saying things like that could get you killed.” 

“I don’t care. It’s true.” Evie turned to look at Mal’s side profile. “I would do anything for you.” 

Mal faced her. She leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss against her lips, causing the tingles to run up Evie’s spine again. “The same goes for you, E. Always.”

\-----

Fourteen year old Evie was sitting in her castle receiving one of her etiquette lessons from her mother. Her mental health was deteriorating more and more by the day, causing her to be extremely erratic and dangerous. A week ago, she had thrown a vase towards Evie’s head and if she hadn’t of ducked, it would have probably shattered against her face. She was a lot harsher, pinching Evie’s arms and pulling her hair when she didn’t listen. 

“My beauty is not what it used to be.” Mother stated. “All the years on this wretched island have ruined my good looks, and the materials and jewelry leave much to be desired. It is time for you to take my place.” 

Evie looked at her in confusion. “What do you mean, Mother?”

“Don’t make that face, you’re going to give yourself wrinkles.” She seethed. “It’s time that you learn to take care of a man. One day, you will get off this island and find a prince and take your spot as the princess you were born to be. But until then, you need to step up and take care of things around here.” 

Once she was dismissed, Evie went to her room and bawled her eyes out. She understood that her mother had been sleeping with men all of these years in order to receive things they needed, whether it was for herself or for Maleficent. Now that she was older and losing her mind, men didn’t come around as often. But she would bet that they would come to see her young, gorgeous daughter. 

After she dried her tears, Evie climbed out of her window. She stuck to the shadows, going to the only person who might help her. 

She heard whistles and shouts as soon as she got close to the pirate ship. It made her sick thinking that some of these men might be the ones to show up at her castle in the coming weeks to help her learn to “take care of a man”. She spotted a familiar face. 

“Gil!” she called out. The blonde boy who she had seen with Harry all those years ago had ended up ditching his older brothers’ crew and joining Uma’s once he was old enough to decide. She didn’t know him well, but she knew he wasn’t a malicious or evil person. 

“Hi Evie.” He greeted, coming down the bridge to greet her. “Are you here to see Harry?”

“Yeah, is he around?” 

“He’s at his dad’s. Do you want me to walk you there?”

“I can make it. Thanks, Gil.” She turned and walked down the street. The Hook house (more like a small shack) was only a two minute walk from the pirate ship. She moved quickly and stayed out of sight. 

Evie chose to knock on the door. She could just climb up to his window if she wanted, but she didn’t want to risk ripping her dress. She would bet that Captain Hook was passed out drunk at Ursula’s restaurant anyway, so it’s not like he would be able to attack her. 

The door swung open and Harry stood in front of her. He had gotten taller and started developing more muscles as they got older, and he towered over her in size. He had also gotten a lot more cocky now that he was Uma’s first mate and had girls constantly throwing themselves at him. 

“Hey Blue. What brings you here?” 

“Is your father here?” 

He chuckled. “If he was, do you think I would be standing here?” it was no secret that Captain Hook often got drunk and beat his son in his rages. It made Evie’s heart hurt to imagine the boy she had grown up with all bloodied and bruised. “What do you need?” 

“I need you to have sex with me.” Evie blurted out. 

Harry couldn’t mask his surprise quickly enough. “What?” 

“Can we go inside?” she demanded, looking around as if someone was in the bushes listening. 

Harry guided her upstairs. She took a seat on the edge of his bed once they walked into his room. “Alright, care to explain?” 

“I don’t want to lose my virginity the way that so many other Isle girls do.” 

His blue eyes darkened. “Is someone threatening to hurt you?” 

“No.” Evie bit her lip. “It’s complicated, okay?” 

“Why wouldn’t you just ask Jay or Carlos? They’re part of your crew and you know they would do anything for you.” 

“Because they’ll ask too many questions. I came to you because I know you won’t force me to talk about it. I just need to get it over with, okay?” 

Harry studied her for a few minutes. Finally he sighed, then nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Evie repeated nervously. “What do I do?” 

She was surprised when Harry leaned forward, cupping her chin in his hand. He pressed their lips together. 

Evie had kissed plenty of people, so she understood how this worked. When Harry’s tongue prodded at her lips, she parted them, letting his tongue explore her mouth. Her fingers winded through his hair and Harry leaned her back so she was laying on the bed with him hovering over top of her. 

The pace started to pick up and Harry helped her out of her jacket. Evie slid her hands underneath his, not bothering to disconnect their lips as she shoved it off of him. Harry’s hands instantly went to her waist and she whined when he squeezed her hips. 

Harry trailed his mouth down to her neck. He pressed open mouthed kisses across her skin, sucking down lightly in certain places. He knew better than to leave any hickeys. Evie whimpered, encouraging him to continue. 

He pulled her shirt off, then unlatched her bra. Harry immediately started to kiss the exposed skin. Evie scraped her fingernails down his back when he sucked her nipple into his mouth. 

She wondered how he knew exactly what to do with his mouth and hands. It was obvious that he had some experience, and she felt self-conscious about the fact that she had no idea what to do. 

Harry unbuttoned her pants and yanked them off. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

Evie nodded. “I’m sure.” 

He removed her underwear too. Evie instantly spread her thighs and bit down on her lip, waiting for him to take off his clothes. She was surprised when he instead brought his hand down to between her thighs. 

“W-What are you doing?” she asked when he ran a finger between her folds. She groaned at the feeling. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Harry whispered, leaning up to give her a quick kiss. “We have to get your body ready first.” 

The tip of his finger trailed up to her bundle of nerves. He started to circle around it, causing Evie’s legs to open even further on their own. He rubbed his middle and index finger back and forth over the tiny bud until Evie was moaning and whining. Then, he ran his index finger down and slowly inserted it into her wet heat. 

Evie’s body accepted the intrusion without protest. Harry slid his finger in and out for a few moments, letting her get used to the feeling. She quickly felt him add a second finger to the mix. 

“Yes Harry.” She moaned. “That feels good.” 

He brought his thumb up to her clit and pressed down. The combination caused the coil in Evie’s stomach to tighten more and more until she finally tumbled over the edge. 

“Are you okay, Blue?” Harry asked once she calmed down. 

“Mmhmm.” She leaned up and gave him a kiss, winding her fingers back through his hair. After they lazily made out for a few minutes, Harry removed his jeans and boxers. Evie grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt, yanking it over his head, leaving them both completely naked. 

“What about you getting pregnant?” he questioned. 

“I stole one of my mother’s potions before I came here.” Evie stated. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

Satisfied with that answer, Harry aligned his member and slowly pushed inside. Evie felt burning pain and squeezed her fingernails into Harry’s shoulders. She winced at the feeling. 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

“No, just go slow.” Evie said through gritted teeth. Harry continued to push deeper inside of her. Evie leaned forward, biting down on his shoulder instead as she fought through the pain. Finally, he bottomed out. He didn’t move, waiting until her body adjusted. 

“It’s okay.” Harry stroked one hand through her hair and gave her a kiss on the forehead. His other hand came over and started to lightly rub her clit. It instantly helped with the pain. 

“Keep doing that.” She ordered. Harry followed her instructions and also took it upon himself to start kissing her neck again. The sensations were overloading Evie’s body and finally, she felt like she was ready. “You can move.” 

Harry pulled back until he was nearly all the way out, then pushed back inside. He set a steady rhythm, not too fast or too hard. Evie clung to him, one hand gripping his hair and the other holding onto his back. 

After a few moments, she could tell that Harry was getting close. His thrusting wasn’t as consistent as before, and he started to rub harder at her clit. 

Harry came first, which then triggered Evie’s release. He collapsed on top of her as they both panted. 

“Thank you.” Evie whispered, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. 

“Don’t mention it.” He smiled at her. “Pretty good, right?” 

“Yeah it wasn’t bad.” Evie agreed. 

“Good enough that you would want a repeat?” 

Evie smiled. “Maybe that could be arranged.” 

\-----

Evie never bothered to tell Mal about what had happened with Harry, or what her mother started to have her do. She knew that the purple haired girl would be upset, so she made the decision to keep that information to herself. 

It wasn’t until a couple weeks later when Evie showed up at one of their meets a with a hickey on her neck that Mal figured out something was going on. 

“What the fuck is that?” she demanded. 

Evie instantly slapped her hand over her neck. “Can you still see it? I put three layers of foundation on.” 

“Who did that to you?” Mal’s eyes started to glow green in the eerie way that usually signaled she was angry. 

“It’s not a big deal, M. I promise.” 

“Then tell me what happened.” 

Evie sighed. “It was Harry.” 

Mal’s nose scrunched up. “Harry Hook?”

The blue haired girl rolled her eyes. “Do you know a different Harry?”

“I just didn’t know you were interested in him.” 

“It’s not like that.” Evie stated. “It’s not about feelings. It’s just sex.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I didn’t want anyone to be able to steal my virginity from me. I wanted to make that decision by myself.” 

“Who would have stolen it from you?” Mal’s eyes instantly lit up even brighter. “You’ve been acting weird lately, E. You’re being secretive.” 

Evie busied herself with smoothing out her skirt. “There’s nothing that can be done about it anyway, so there’s no point in talking about it.” 

She felt a gentle hand against her cheek and leaned into the touch. “Why did you feel like you needed to lose your virginity to Harry?” 

Evie knew she couldn’t lie. Mal was her best friend, she couldn’t look her right in the eyes and be dishonest. “My mother wants me to learn how to take care of a man so that when I find a prince, I’ll know what to do. I didn’t want that to be my first time.” She didn’t bother to include the part where her mother wasn’t beautiful enough to sleep with men in return for desired items anymore. She didn’t think Mal would want to hear that, or that sometimes Maleficent was the one who put her mother up to it. 

Mal didn’t comment on that. Instead, she tilted her head slightly and continued to stare into her eyes. “Why didn’t you ask me? You know I would do anything for you.” 

Evie’s breath caught in her throat at the statement. “I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.” 

Mal’s other hand came up so that she could cup both of her cheeks. “Nothing could ever ruin what we have.” She pulled Evie forward slowly until their breath was mingling. “Tell me to stop.” 

But Evie would never want this to stop. She closed the distance between them, giving Mal a gentle kiss on her full lips. Mal practically pounced on her, pushing her onto the bed as she slowly explored her mouth and nibbled on her lips. Evie just laid back and gave into her touch, allowing Mal to take whatever she wanted. When it came to her best friend, she would do anything. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, do you know that?” Mal kissed the corner of her lips, then her cheek, then her jaw. She licked down the side of her neck until she got to where her shoulder and neck met and sucked. Evie moaned, feeling herself get wetter. This was so different than when she slept with Harry, or with the men her mother brought to her. Her body was reacting so much stronger, her breathing coming in pants and the wetness already dripping down her thighs.

Mal pulled Evie’s shirt off, her eyes lighting up at the exposed skin. She took her time licking and sucking Evie’s nipples, making sure to pay them both equal attention. Then, her kisses shifted to her stomach. Evie swore she must have kissed every inch of her skin before her fingers finally went to her skirt. 

Mal unbuttoned it and pulled it down Evie’s legs. She leaned in and kissed her knee, slowly moving her lips towards where the girl needed her most. Evie groaned in frustration as Mal sucked a mark into her thigh. 

“M, please.” Evie panted. Her fingers tangled into her hair as she attempted to guide her. 

“I want to worship every inch of your skin. I’m going to treat you like you deserve to be treated. You are the most beautiful thing on this planet and I’m going to spend tonight proving that to you.” Mal moved to her other leg and gently bit down on her thigh. 

Evie nearly cried at Mal’s words. She had never heard someone say something so nice about her before. She spread her legs further, giving Mal some space to do what she wanted. She was in no hurry tonight and would let the girl drag this out as much as she wanted. 

By the time Mal finally reached the space between Evie’s thighs, the blue haired girl was a whimpering mess. Mal kissed her clit over top of her underwear. 

“You’re soaked.” Mal said in astonishment. She slid her underwear to the side so she could get a better look at her bare skin. “God, baby. You’re so ready for me, aren’t you?” 

“Mmhmm.” Evie moaned at the cool air on her heated flesh. 

Mal slid her underwear slowly down her thighs, then let them drop to the floor. She grabbed her legs and pushed them apart, then leaned in and gave a slow lick to her folds. 

Evie had never done this before. She had slept with Harry multiple times, and a couple of other men, but they had never eaten her out. She was happy that her first experience would be with Mal. 

Mal kept her spread open with her hands, her tongue never stopping its movement. Evie’s hips thrusted on their own, trying to increase the pleasure Mal was bringing to her. Evie let out a loud whine. 

Mal picked up the pace, alternating between flickering her tongue over her clit, licking into her wetness, and sucking on the tiny bundle of nerves. Evie didn’t even realize she had grabbed a handful of purple hair until she was pulling it tightly. 

“Right there, M.” she moaned, her mouth falling open in a silent cry. Mal did exactly as she asked, drawing circles around her clit with her tongue. Evie’s legs started to close as the pleasure became too much. Mal gave one last full lick and then sucked her clit into her mouth, causing Evie to fly over the edge. 

She must have blacked out for a few moments because when she opened her eyes again, Mal was peppering gentle kisses across her thighs and stomach, helping her calm down. Evie let out a content sigh, then gasped when she realized she had been yanking on Mal’s hair that entire time. 

“I’m sorry.” She said, trying to smooth her hand over her head. 

“Don’t be.” Mal lifted her head up, crawling up until she was hovering over her. “I’ve never seen someone come that hard before.” 

Evie blushed. “Yeah, that was a first for me too.” 

Mal connected their lips and Evie instantly felt her arousal building again. She could taste herself on Mal’s lips, and that was never something she thought would be a turn on for her, but it must be. After a moment, Mal pulled away, giving her an amused look. 

“You good?”

Evie bit her lip. “Mmhmm.” 

“Better than good, I would think.” Mal reached down, running two fingers through Evie’s folds, causing the blue haired girl to whimper. “Ready for round 2?” 

Evie was too busy pressing their lips together to answer. 

\-----

As the next few years passed, not much changed. The teenagers on the Isle were growing up and with each passing year, the expectations put on them by their parents got worse. Evie was sixteen now, and Mal’s crew had become the most dangerous on the Isle. They were doing their best to stay on the top of the food chain, knowing that if they failed, their parents would never let them live it down. 

“Yes Harry.” Evie directed from where she was leaned over the table. “Harder.” 

Harry gripped her hips tighter and picked up the pace. Evie shut her eyes at the feeling of him hitting so hard and so deep. She was so close…

“Evie!” a loud knock on the door startled her. “Come on, Mal’s waiting for us!” 

“Blue…” Harry began. 

Evie moved away from him. “Sorry.” She turned around, giving him a quick peck, and then pulled her pants up. She buttoned them and adjusted her shirt. “How do I look?”

“Like you were just in the middle of fucking someone.” Harry deadpanned as he glared. 

“You know I have to go.” 

“You don’t always have to drop everything when Mal calls, you know?” 

Evie rolled her eyes and slid her leather jacket on. “She’s part of my crew. Don’t act like you wouldn’t do the same for Uma.” 

“I would, but not for the same reasons as you.” 

“Don’t talk to me until you’re done being so moody.” Evie threw over her shoulder as she grabbed her bag, slamming the door of the warehouse behind her. 

Jay was waiting at the end of the path. He looked her up and down when she came over. “Really?” 

“What?” Evie questioned. 

“It’s the middle of the day. You couldn’t wait to see Hook until at least tonight?” 

“Wow Jay, I didn’t know you were so concerned about who I’m hooking up with.” 

“I am when the person you’re hooking up with is a pirate.” He snarled. There was no love lost between Jay and Harry, and because he was a part of Uma’s crew, Mal and Carlos weren’t big fans of him either. But Evie knew a totally different side of the blue eyed boy and she wouldn’t stop seeing him. 

(Unless Mal explicitly told her to, of course) 

“You don’t get it.” Evie told him. Harry had saved her from so many horrible situations, so the least she could do was repay him. Not that he had ever demanded sex from her, but she enjoyed sleeping with him versus being told to sleep with the men her mother set her up with. She knew that anytime she needed sex, she could go to Harry and he would help her. Of course, there was someone she wanted more, but she could never just go up to Mal and ask her to sleep with her. They only ever had sex when Mal initiated it. 

“About time.” Mal stated when Evie and Jay finally walked over. Carlos was already waiting, standing a few feet away from her. He was shifting his weight, which was usually a sign that he was uncomfortable or nervous about something. 

“Sorry, Evie had some business to take care of.” Jay blurted out, making Evie glare at him. He could be such a snitch sometimes. 

“Where are we with the plan?” Evie interrupted. She wasn’t even going to give Mal a chance to question him. Mal knew that Evie still slept with Harry occasionally; she had eyes and ears everywhere, plus Evie never tried to be secretive with her. But she didn’t want to deal with the awkwardness or any questions.

Mal started to detail their plan to invade the Hun territory and steal control of their portion of the docks. This would give them an even better shot at getting the best supplies on drop off days. 

“Jay, get everyone together and make sure they know exactly what they’re supposed to be doing.” Mal ordered after they ran through the plan a few times, making sure to work through any issues that might come up. “Carlos, we need eyes and ears in all the places we discussed, so you need to take care of that.” Green eyes landed on her and Evie straightened up. “E, hang back. I want to go over another strategy with you.” 

The boys left without another word. Mal waited until they were gone, shutting the door behind them and then turning around to face her. 

“You were with Harry, I’m guessing?” Mal said casually, her eyes on the paint bombs they had spent days making. 

“Yes.” Evie answered. 

“But you still came when I called for you.” 

Evie nodded. “Anytime you need me, I’ll be here. You know that.” 

“I know.” Mal stepped closer to her, reaching a hand up to cup her cheek. “You’re such a good girl, aren’t you, Princess?”

Evie felt her pulse quicken. What was Mal trying to do here? She bit down on her lip, watching as Mal’s eyes darted down to look at her mouth. Less than a second later, their lips were pressed together. 

Evie completely gave in to Mal, letting the purple haired girl lift her up. Mal sat her on top of one of the tables in the room and before Evie could even comprehend what was happening, her pants were by her knees and she had two of Mal’s fingers pumping into her. 

“Promise me, Evie. Promise that you’ll always side with me.” 

“I promise.” Evie whimpered, biting down on Mal’s shoulder to keep herself from crying out. 

“I know you like your pirate, but don’t forget that you are mine.” 

“I promise.” Evie repeated, her pitch rising as Mal’s speed increased. 

“You won’t ever disappoint me, will you, beautiful?” Mal attached her lips to her neck. “Come for me.” 

And just like every other time, Evie didn’t disappoint. 

\-----

The news that their presence was being requested in Auradon came suddenly. It had been a normal day, celebrating winning the Huns’ part of the docks, and then they were stopped by Maleficent. She had forced them all to go back to her castle and explained that they would be going to Auradon. 

Evie, Mal, Jay, and Carlos went back to their hideout to discuss the situation and to pack the belongings they had left there. No one knew how to react. The Isle was shitty, but it was the only place they had ever known. 

Evie couldn’t help but be a little excited. Since she was little, she had dreamed of going to Auradon. She wanted to see what they wore, go to balls, and go to school. But she knew that things wouldn’t be that simple. 

She packed up her sewing equipment quickly; most of it was at her mother’s castle anyway. Then, she took all of the potions she had made and stashed them in a bag. Once she safely tucked it all away, she looked around. It looked like Jay was helping Carlos, so she figured she would help Mal. 

She found the purple haired girl in the back room of the hideout. She was sitting on the makeshift bed that they all took turns sleeping on, staring at the artwork she had created on the walls. 

Evie approached her slowly, giving Mal an opportunity to tell her to go away. 

“Hey.” She said softly, lowering herself to sit on the bed next to her best friend. 

“Hi.” Mal responded. 

Evie knew that when Mal was ready, she would talk. Instead of trying to push her, she just reached over and grabbed her hand. Mal used their joined hands to pull her closer and wrapped her arms around her. Evie hugged her back just as tightly. 

“We can do this, M.” she whispered. “Auradon is going to be weird and different, but at least the four of us will be together. They won’t stand a chance.”

Mal pulled out of their hug, instead moving to rest their foreheads together. “As long as I have you, I know we’ll be okay.” She pressed their lips together. 

Evie practically melted. She parted her lips, allowing Mal to deepen the kiss. They were lost in each other for a few moments, and then suddenly, Mal was pulling away. 

“I have to finish packing.” Mal told her, then gave her another quick kiss. “I know you have a lot of stuff at your mother’s. See if Jay is done and he can walk you.” 

“M’kay.” Evie stroked her thumb over Mal’s cheek, then leaned in and gave her one last kiss. “See you tomorrow?” 

“Mmhmm.” 

Evie walked back out into the main area, still feeling a tingle on her lips from Mal’s kiss. It looked like Carlos had made very little progress; she knew he kept all of his stuff here, so it would take him a while to pack up. Jay looked bored out of his mind as he tried to help Carlos, listening to the younger boy’s spiel about why he had to handle certain materials in a specific way. 

“Hey boys, I have to go.” Evie announced as she walked into the room. 

“I’ll walk with you!” Jay immediately volunteered. 

“Finally, now I can do things how I want without worrying about you breaking stuff.” Carlos commented. 

“You little asshole…” Jay went towards him, probably intending on starting one of their daily wrestling matches. 

“Come on.” Evie grabbed his arm before he could charge at Carlos. “See you tomorrow, C.” 

“Bye Eves.” He offered her a small smile. 

Evie held onto Jay’s arm as they walked through the dirty streets of the Isle. It was so strange that tomorrow, she would be leaving the only place she had ever known. It was crazy to imagine that everything was going to change. Either they went to Auradon and ended up staying there, and would have to adapt to their lifestyle and rules. Or they stole the wand and came back to the Isle and were seen as powerful by their parents; maybe that would be enough to stop Evie’s mother from making her sleep with men to get items they needed.

“Are you excited to go to Auradon?” Jay asked. 

Evie shrugged. “It’s a good opportunity. We can prove ourselves to our parents.” 

“What if we fail?” 

Evie didn’t even want to imagine the consequences. “That’s not an option.” 

“What about you and Mal?” 

Evie glanced at him. “What about me and Mal?” 

Jay gave her a disapproving look. “You’re way too smart to play dumb. It’s pretty obvious that you guys like each other.” 

“That’s not an option either.” 

“Not on the Isle, maybe. But what if it is in Auradon?” 

Evie felt her heartbeat quicken. Maybe Jay was right. What if they could finally be together? Evie was well aware of the fact that her feelings for Mal went beyond friendship, and it seemed like Mal cared a lot about her too. 

They made it to the point on their walk where they separated. Evie looked at Jay, trying not to give away the fact that he had just given her hope that one day, Mal might want to be with her. “Bye Jay.” 

“See ya later, Princess.” He walked back in the opposite direction so he could go to his house. 

Evie didn’t have far to walk on her own. It was just down a side street and then she would see the path that led to hers and Carlos’s houses. As soon as she started walking, she could feel the presence of another person. 

She felt an arm wrap around her waist and she slammed her head back. The person dodged out of the way and spun around, pushing her back up against the wall. 

“Relax, Blue. It’s just me.” 

She recognized Harry’s voice and stopped fighting. “Why would you sneak up on someone like that?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He took a step back, giving Evie a little space. “Are the rumors true?”

“What rumors?”

“Are you all really going to Auradon?” 

Evie had no doubt that one of their parents had gone to the market and bragged about how their children would be leaving the Isle. “I don’t really have a choice.” 

Harry smiled. “Don’t act like you’re upset.” 

“It’s not like it’s just going to be a fun, easy trip. We have a job to complete while we’re there.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t still have some fun. I know you’ve always wanted to go over there, Blue. I’m happy for you.” He smiled, his eyes sparkling. Evie could tell he was being genuine and it made her heart hurt; she wished all the kids on the Isle could come. “You deserve all the most beautiful things in this world.” 

Evie couldn’t help but blush at his words. “Thank you, Harry.” She bit her lip as she studied her friend’s face. “Can I admit something to you?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Have we ever kept secrets before?” 

“No.” Evie answered honestly. They were on different crews and they had grown up with very different lives, but they had both made it a point to always be honest with one another. “What if this is finally it? In Auradon, they accept relationships and love and all the gooey shit.” She hesitated for a moment, wanting to say the words so badly that she had been thinking for years. 

“Go ahead.” Harry urged. 

“What if Mal and I can finally be together?”

Harry reached out, holding one of her hands. Evie waited for him to tell her that was unrealistic or that it was wrong for her to want that. But he just smiled. “There is nothing I would want more for you.” 

Evie squeezed his hand. “I hope that when we’re there, they let us bring more kids. None of us should be stuck on this island. As soon as I get the chance, I’m bringing you over. I don’t care who we have to hurt, you and Dizzy and the rest of the kids are coming to Auradon.” 

She knew that Harry understood that she truly meant that. “And Uma and Gil?” 

Evie tilted her head slightly, giving him an apologetic look. “Probably wouldn’t be hard to argue for Gil. I can’t see Mal agreeing to let Uma come, but I’ll do my best to convince her. I know you wouldn’t be happy without your captain.” She sighed, looking in the direction of her mother’s castle. “I have to go. I need to finish packing.” 

Harry touched her cheek. “Can I kiss you goodbye?” Evie nodded in permission. Harry leaned in, giving her a soft kiss. “Have fun, Princess. I hope everything works out the way you want it to.” 

Evie couldn’t help but give him a hug. “I’ll miss you.” 

“You know you’re not supposed to say things like that out loud.” 

Evie laughed. “If you can be nice, then so can I.” she moved back. “I’ll see you soon.” 

They separated, and Evie could feel Harry watching her until she walked into her mother’s castle. 

She didn’t know what was going to come next, but she hoped that going to Auradon would be a way to help get the kids off the Isle, and to finally be allowed to love the girl who had stolen her heart so many years ago.


End file.
